442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
List of animals
This a list of every animal that appeared in 442oons by species. Bear * Sidecar Bearandrhino, as its name implies, is shaped like a bear cub and a rhinoceros. * Atletico Madrid's symbol features a bear defecating behind a tree. * Zlatan appears holding up an adult bear to search in his cave. Sidecar Bearandrhino.png|Sidecar Bearandrhino. Atletico Madrid Logo.png|Atletico Madrid's logo featuring a bear. Zlatan bear.png|Zlatan holding a bear. Bee * Messi fails to hit a bee during a challenge with Ronaldo. Bee Messi Cristiano Ronaldo.png|A bee close to Messi and Euronaldo. Bird * The Baggie Bird appears in West Bromwich's logo and as a mascot. ** Jose Moaninho holds a bird similar to the Baggie Bird. * A blue tit appeared in Messi and Ronaldo's song. * Tits often feature in journals front covers. * Delia Wordsmith with the body of a canary serves as Notrich's mascot and Wacky Races vehicle. West Bromwich team bye Pulis.png|The Baggie Bird along other West Brom players. Mourinho Ashley Young Baggie Bird Brighton.png|Moaninho holding a bird similar to the Baggie Bird. West Bromwich logo.png|A bird in West Brom's logo. Blue tit.png|A blue tit. Nespaper The Scum England.png|A nespaper featuring tits. Delia Smith canary bird vehicle.png|Delia Wordsmith as Notrich's vehicle. Arsene Wenger canary book Norwich City Blackburn.png|A female canary in the book cover. Camel * Samir Nasty rides a camel once in one Wacky Race. Samir Nasty camel.png|Samir Nasty riding a camel. Cat * Sunlessland's mascot and symbol is a black cat. * Hull Pussies' symbol and mascot is an orange cat. * A black cat is featured twice to symbolize Tottenham's bad luck for not being able to win at Wembley. * Two different cats appear to symbolize a "transfer kitty". * Remedial French Garde tries to drown some kitties. Sunderland black cat.png|Sunlessland's mascot: the black cat. Hull City orange cat.png|Hull Pussies' mascot: the orange cat. Kane black cat.png|Kane remembers finding the black cat. Transfer kitty Jim White.png|A reference to a Transfer Kitty. Transfer kitty.png|Another reference to a transfer kitty. Remi Garde kitties.png|Garde drowning some kittens. Bale quarentine cat dog.png|Two cats in a quarentine. Chicken * Francis Coquerelin has the body of a chicken. * Badford's symbol is a chicken. * Liverbird used to be a hen. * Romelu Lukaku has a pet cockerel. * Roman Bürki tires to catch a hen as a training for Der Klassiker. Francis Coquerelin.png|Francis Coquerelin. Bradford chicken.png|The chicken fo Badford. Liverbird chickhen.png|Liverbird as a hen. Romelu Lukaku chicken.png|A photo featuring Lukaku and his pet chicken. Chicken Roman Bürki Bosz.png|Roman Bürki failing to catch the hen. Cow * Failcow, as his name implies, is a cow. * A cow similar to Failcow appears in the Gran Torino's shirt. * Wayne Rooney as Rocky and RTAro Vidal punched cattle meat to train. Falcao Garcia.png|Failcow. Joe Hart Gran Torino.png|The cow on the Gran Torino shirt and symbol. Coyote * Wile Kouyate is a coyote. Wile Kouyate.png|Wile Kouyate. Dog * Dirty Sanchez has two pet dogs that he loves too much. * Klopp disguises himself as a dog to try to talk to Virgil. * Gary Bale (as a monkey) once stayed in a Quarentine with many dogs. * Some dogs are pulled in a sled by Zlatan in his quest for the most beautiful woman. These dogs are identical to Sanchez's dogs. * A dog owned by Will Ferrell/Ron Burgundy appears sometimes. A dog that looks just like him appears as the pet of a family. * A black dog similar to Sanchez's dogs guides a La Liga referee during a Conspiracy Theory. * Terrier dogs with the face of Schlong Terry serves as Huddersfield Terryer's mascot. Sanchez dogs.png|Sanchez with his two beloved dogs. Dog Roy Burguden.png|Ron Burgundy 's dog. Klopp Virgil dog.png|Klopp disguised as a dog. Donkey * Piers Moron owned a donkey in Hateful 8 parody. Adam Llama Virgil.png Elephant * Two elephants celebrate Yaya Toure's country winning Africa Cup. Favicon.ico Elephant Seal * Brendam Rodgers used to be an elephant seal. He was known as Brendan the Elephant Seal. Emu * One emu appeared as an animal that Nigel Fearsome had to guess. Adam Llama Ivanitch.png Fish * Many fish with parody names write on them appeared in some videos whenever undersea was shown. * Salmonman Rondon has the face of a salmon. * Bancelona and Real players used respectively clownfish and anglerfish costumes in a parody. Gomez.png Salmonman Rondon.png|Salmonman Rondon. Goat * Mario and his brother Felix are goats. Hornet * A hornet serves as WTFord's mascot. Horse * Andy Carrallwaysinjured has the body of a horse. * A horse appeared in the Hateful 8 parody. * Many horses appeared during one Wacky Races special. * Zlatan ride a horse in order to look for the most beautiful woman in the world. Zlatan horse.png|Zlatan riding a horse. Lion * Three sleeping lions appear on Engbland's logo. * Brough, Reading and Bland Rovers have lions as their mascots. * Ronald Cowman wears a lion hat during one parody abour Wanyama. Some Tottenham players do the same. England logo.png Llama * Adam the Llama is shaped like a llama. Adam the Llama old.png|Adam the Llama's old design. Adam the Llama.png|Adam the Llama's new design, now with a human head. Magpie * A magpie serves as Nescastle Disunited's mascot. Eva ghost Mourinho.png Monkey * Gareth Bale used to look like a monkey. * A moneky friendly with Woy appears twice. Ostrich * Liverbird is an ostrich. * A journalist ostrich is scared of Nigel Fearsome. Owl * Woy Bogdson has the body of an owl. He calls himself a FWOG (Football Wizard Owl Genius). * Zlatan shoots an owl during his quest for the most beautiful woman in the world. Woy Bogdson.png|Wot Bogdson's render. Owl dead.png|The owl killed by Zlatan. Parrot * David Silva had a parrot in his arm at one candidate for Fifa's cover. Penguin * A penguin is featured in Brrrnley's logo. Pig * A pig appears under Not So Super Mario's hat. * Schweinstiger used to have the head of a pig. * Many pigs appear during a match protest. Pigeon * A pigeon is on Newcaslte's logo. Rat * Marco Veryratty has some rat features. He sometimes appears in the size of a rat as well. Reindeer * Many reindeer pulling sleds appeared during Christmas time, specially in the Wacky Races. * Darren Rudolph is a reindeer as a reference to Rudolph the Red Nosed Deer. * Eric Dier appeared as a reindeer when his parody name was Eric Deer. Rhinoceros * Sidecar Bearandrhino, as its name implies, is shaped like a bear cub and a rhinoceros. Sidecar Bearandrhino.png Sheep * Philip Lamb, a retired footballer, is a lamb with white wool. * One female sheep with black wool appears during one Wacky Race and detonates Astonishingly Bad Villa's after pressing a TNT button set by Wile Kouyate. Philip Lamb Atletico.png|Philip Lamb's old design. Philip Lamb new Real Madrid.png|Philip Lamb's new design. Ewe Aston Villa.png|An ewe of Gaston Villa. Snail * A snail appeared as one of the answers of the slowest thing during Germazing X Les Blose in Euro 2016. Squirrel * Toby Eldersquirrel, as his name implies, used to be a squirrel. Swan * It'saswan,see? FC's symbol and mascot is a swan. He serves as the club's main vehicle in the Footballer ' rounds. * Bryan Swansuiton, a Chiefs New Reporter at Sky Sports New, has the appearence of a swan. * A mother swan appeared with her cygnets when Whinger sang a parody of the music For the First Time in Forever from Frozen. She got worried when Whinger tossed up the babies, who presumabely died. Tiger * Schweintiger had the body of a tiger. Turkey * A turkey appears as a symbol of I love Turkey. Turtle * Oxlade Chamberlain used to be a turtle as a parody of the Amazing Teenage Ninja Turtles. * A turtle appeared as one of the answers of the slowest thing during Germzing X Les Blose in Euro 2016. Whale * A whale appears on the Whales derby. * Theo Whalecott and JT Sperm Whale often feature in videos. Wolf * Wolwesburger's mascot is a werewolf. * Wolves' symbol is a wolf. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Footballers